A Garota Perfeita
by J-Bellatrix
Summary: Gina é uma adolescente tão magra que usa roupas da sessão infantil, tem sardas e um comportamento mais parecido com garoto. Hermione é mais gordinha, com cabelos revoltos e chamada de petulante a todo momento, por parecer a mais inteligente da sala. Luna possui características que a consideraria perfeita, se não fosse sua falta de altura. E todas querem saber: O que é ser perfeita?


**PRÓLOGO:**

Em um dia calmo, os adolescentes corriam no campo pela partida de futebol. Estavam de saída do gramado para irem a casa dos Weasley, discutindo entre si a vitória de um time e debochando da derrota do outro. Era uma situação típica, recorrente sempre que os vizinhos saíam juntos do colégio e aproveitavam o tempo livre antes de retornarem os estudos.

Gina, a garota ruiva cheia de pequeninas manchinhas escuras em torno de seu nariz e bochechas, acompanhava o garoto mais velho de cabelos revoltos e de óculos arredondados à sua casa. Tinham a grande missão de deixarem rapidamente a mochila em seu quarto e correr para o sobrado ao lado, a fim de comerem as gostosuras que a senhora Weasley fazia a espera de seus filhos. A garota cumprimentou com certa vergonha os pais de Harry, como se aquela situação estampasse em sua face que ainda gostava de admirar os olhos esverdeados que ele possuía.

Subiu as escadas no encalço de Harry, tentando não manter a cor de seu rosto igual a de seus cabelos. Conversaram assuntos alheios por mais alguns minutos, enquanto ele procurava o joystick de seu videogame na bagunça embaixo da cama.

\- Ginny, tem como você procurar lá na sala? Aí economizamos tempo…

E como pedido que ele fazia, ela o atendia sem muito tempo de hesitação. Desceu os degraus sem fazer barulho para não chamar atenção dos senhores Potter, se aproximando da divisa da cozinha com a sala. Foi então que ouviu algo além do que deveria.

\- Nunca entendi o que o Harry vê nessa menina – questionava Lily a seu marido, enquanto cortavam algum alimento com certa rapidez.

\- Ela deve ter um "q" especial…

\- O quê, que não consigo ver? – a ruiva mais nova chega mais perto da cena para espiá-la, vendo a mãe do moreno pausar o corte da faca na pia e o olhar o marido sem dá-lo muito crédito – Ela tem tantas sardas, porque passa a maior parte embaixo do sol, um linguajar que nem é tão bom assim... Falando nisso, nunca vi uma garota brincar mais tempo do que meu filho com bola. Não a culpa por falta de vaidade, mas por favor… Tem como ser menos "menina-macho"?

\- Acho que isso se chama ciúmes, Lily – o senhor Potter respondeu aos risos.

\- Ciúmes? De meu filho?

\- Aham. Acho que você não gosta da possibilidade de perdê-lo para outra ruiva. Na verdade, acho que isso nunca passou na sua mente.

\- Claro que não é isso! Sempre pensei que ele ia sair, sei lá…

\- Com alguém como a Lovegood? – ele riu e sua esposa compartilhou o riso.

\- Não, aquela é desvairada… Mas alguém como a Hermione, entende? Alguém que pare de fazê-lo tão garoto e o torne mais adulto.

\- Nem todos gostam de uma sabichona igual você, meu amor.

E antes que Gina pudesse se defender, dizendo que não era menina-macho, que talvez – mas na sua mente colocava "certamente" no lugar do talvez – não fosse tão inteligente como Hermione, mas também não tinha apenas o contrário de Luna como impecabilidade. Era uma afirmação bem injusta a ser feita. Harry apareceu de supetão atrás de si, falando que tinha achado o controle debaixo das cobertas. Durante a refeição, Gina não abriu a boca para falar, ainda inconformada com o que escutara sem poder compartilhar com ninguém.

Foi a primeira a subir as escadas e a se esconder em seu quarto.

 _"A garota perfeita tem 81 centímetros de busto, os bíceps inferiores a 20 centímetros, coxas de 40 e um belo e longo cabelo loiro escovado. Eu não sei o que é ser perfeita, mal sei ser quem realmente sou. Meu busto não é tão grande, tudo se resume a pequenas medidas facilmente comparadas a uma criança. Luna é anoréxica, Hermione se diz estar acima do peso para sua estatura mediana._

 _A beleza de um cabelo escovado talvez seja fácil encontrar em mim, mas não é o caso de Hermione. Mas por quê o meu, por ser mais domado, pode ser considerado mais bonito que o dela? Luna tem um longo cabelo loiro em contraste com o meu ruivo mediano, mas nem por isso acho o meu mais feio._

 _Ninguém é perfeito. Mas talvez um dia eu seja a garota perfeita."_

Ela traça o fim do texto escrito naquele caderno e observa seu quarto. Queria mesmo ser considerada impecável, um ser que apenas receberia elogios e menos olhares reprovadores? Retorna os olhos ao caderno, percebe que alcançar a perfeição era uma tarefa mais difícil do achava. Começa a traçar os primeiros passos para conseguir sua meta: o cabelo ruivo teria de ser alongado e pintado o mais loiro possível, os lábios coloridos sempre em tons vermelhos, os cílios longos, o corpo sem mostrar seus ossos, a pele em perfeito estado e a futilidade em primeiro lugar.

Percorreu o quarto rapidamente em busca do sutiã com enchimento. Havia ganho de sua tia Muriel, que alegava que "nunca tinha visto uma garota com dezessete anos sem peitos". Tão amável quanto uma porta. Tirou a camiseta regata que tinha colada em seu corpo e colocou o sutiã. Mesmo com a presença dele, o espelho lhe dizia que não estava certo, ainda faltava algo. Pensou por mais alguns segundos olhando a imagem que considerava esquelética até resolver colocar meias dentro daquela peça estofada.

Seus seios se tornaram robustos, diminuíam toda a insegurança que ganhava ao caçoarem de seu corpo "magrelo". Sentia-se poderosa, algo como uma modelo do século vinte e um. O volume na parte de trás só conseguiria aumentar junto de seu peso, mas era algo que ainda podia esperar. Sentia-se encaixando finalmente em seu corpo, mas aquela calça que cabia duas de si e ainda manchada com as tintas de caneta não combinavam com o seu novo eu.

Decidiu então entrar de fininho no quarto ao lado.

Sua matriarca, mãe de sete filhos, tinha praticamente um estoque com todos os artifícios para "reviver" as roupas que sua família destruía desde jovens. Os garotos, apaixonados por esportes, sempre voltavam com alguma peça rasgada, cheia de barro, com aquela aparência de que nunca perderia a imundice. Talvez seu irmão Percy fosse a exceção que toda regra tem. Era focado nos livros de ficção e acadêmicos, passava mais tempo criando um novo mundo na sua imaginação do que se permitindo sujar as mãos para subir em uma árvore buscar algum fruto ou até mesmo para pregar peças em seus outros irmãos.

A verdade que cada irmão tinha sua excentricidade.

Quando viu a camisa de Fred na ponta da mesinha, sabia que sua mãe tinha deixado o kit de costura por ali. Se aproximou do móvel de madeira e pegou a tesoura. Não reparou, porém, que na tentativa de sair novamente de fininho do quarto, um visitante tinha mirado seu estado. Alguém com óculos arredondados e uma cara pasma mirando na fresta da porta a ruiva sem camisa.

\- Harry, já pegou a bola pra gente jogar? – um dos ruivos perguntava atrás dele, mas a única coisa que tinha na cabeça era a visão do corpo esguio fechando a outra porta sem fazer barulho.

* * *

 **N/A: Olááá, como estão? Espero que bem!**

 **Essa é uma história criada usando as personagens da querida Jo, em um Universo Alternativo, adaptadas com características de pessoas de meu convívio. Digamos que é baseado em fatos reais e não simplesmente minha imaginação maluca. E olha que ela é bem criativa! Venho por meio dela também ressaltar como estereótipos mudam a vida de uma garota e como ela pode se livrar deles, sendo mais feliz se aceitando como é.**

 **Espero que gostem e que eu possa compartilhar mais capítulos como esse! Besos 3**


End file.
